Treinta Vicios
by Niveneh
Summary: Una selección de viñetas centradas en la pareja de Dean y Andrea, para todos los gustos.
1. El Crucifijo

**Historia #1**

**Tema: Religión**

-

**Título: El Crucifijo.**

-Mhmm...- un murmullo se escapa, por más que Andrea intente reprimirlo, recordándose cada dos segundos que _'Lucas está en la habitación de junto'._

Aunque en realidad la habitación de su hijo está a varios metros de distancia y a menos que posea un oído supersónico le resultará imposible oír los jadeos y frases entrecortadas que suceden en estas cuatro paredes, que cada vez dan la impresión de ser más pequeñas. Quizás es porque la presencia de Dean Winchester se está desbordando alrededor de todo el recinto y resulta imposible contenerle.

-¿Qué es...?- Andrea está a punto de hacer una burla sobre su ropa interior blanca y con encajes, cuando se da cuenta que no es eso lo que Dean observa.

-Oh, esto...- ella toma entre sus manos el crucifijo de plata. Se lo había regalado su madre, hace mucho tiempo atrás. Creyó haberlo perdido en la mudanza, mas hace unos pocos días lo encontró mientras arreglaba las últimas cajas que quedaron regazadas en un rincón de su cuarto.

Un par de segundos transcurrieron, los gemidos y susurros dieron lugar a un férreo silencio, mientras Dean sostenía con ambas manos el crucifijo. Sin poder evitarlo Andrea clavó los dientes en su labio inferior, preguntándose qué estaría pasando por la mente de él.

Ella mira atenta cada una de las facciones de su rostro: en cómo se contraen sus cejas o aprieta los labios con una frustración bien simulada. Presta especial atención a la fijación que sus ojos parecen tener en la cruz de plata, porque un par de encuentros han sido suficientes para descubrir que con Dean lo importante no está en lo que dice, sino en lo que calla.

-¿Dean...?-

-¿Sabes? Tendría como la edad de Lucas, más o menos- los ojos de Dean continuaba fijos en el crucifijo y ella no sabe si es por la adoración que parece despertarle el objeto o una simple excusa para no encontrar sus miradas-...cuando un amigo de papá me dijo que esto me protegería de cualquier mal...-

Él guarda silencio otros instantes que parecen eternos, quizás cavilando en la maraña que han de ser sus pensamientos o tal vez atrapado entre recuerdos agridulces. Conteniendo un suspiro, Andrea se inclina hasta el cuello de Dean, depositando un beso casi agónico en el límite del mentón, sintiendo el cuerpo masculino estremecerse bajo ella.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Andrea hunde ambas manos en el colchón, buscando con ansias la espalda de Dean para acariciarla hasta el cansancio. Intenta hacerlo lo mejor posible, después de todo, es su manera de recordarle que los crucifijos no nos protegen del mal.

-Mhmm... Dean...-

Es la gente que cree en el bien quien lo hace.


	2. Gustos Musicales

**Historia #2**

**Tema: Música**

-

**Título: Gustos Musicales**

"Toma, para el camino..."

Cuando Andrea le entregara el cassette, hace varias horas atrás, le pareció un gesto completamente inocente. Incluso le daba un bono extra por haberle dado un cassette y no un disco compacto; uniéndose así a Sam en el club de 'modernicemos la discografía de Dean'.

Ella, entre beso y beso, le dijo que ni siquiera tenía que escucharlo completo; casi como vaticinando la tragedia que aconteció. Pero en ese momento Dean sólo sonrió elocuente, prometiéndole que escucharía la cinta hasta el final. La sonrisa de ilusión que Andrea le ofreció parecía recompensa suficiente.

Y, demonios, Dean Winchester cumple sus promesas siempre. Sobre todo cuando envuelven a la gente que le importa.

Andrea es una de esas personas. Los últimos meses han sido un ir y venir de Iowa, el nuevo hogar de los Barr. Sí, muchas veces se repite que está cometiendo una gran estupidez con esas visitas que cada vez se vuelven menos esporádicas y más rutinarias. Además se cuestiona en otro centenar de ocasiones cómo va a prosperar un romance –y, oh Dios, dijo 'romance', él– que tiene más cosas en contra que a favor...

_I still want you by my side  
just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
cause I'm sure gonna give you a try  
and if you want, I'll try to love again_

Por supuesto, tiene que añadir a la lista de 'cosas en contra' al hecho de haberse pasado escuchando por casi DOS horas seguidas nada más y nada menos que a Michelle Branch, Sheryl Crow y... Dios, ni sabe nombrar al resto.

Aún no sabe qué pretendía Andrea con semejante castigo. Eso sí, ya tiene una buena razón para volver a Iowa sin sentirse demasiado culpable. Porque una buena 'venganza' no estará de más, sí, tendrán relaciones escuchando Metallica a todo volumen, ininterrumpidamente y...

-Oye, ya quita esa cara, al menos no es un repertorio de Britney Spears...-

Dean clavó los ojos en el asiento del copiloto, desde donde Sammy le miraba sonriente.

Oh sí, entre Andrea y Sam tiene un complot en su contra.

-Una más así, chico listo, y te vas a pie...-


	3. Reglas Tácitas

**Historia #3**

**Tema: Reglas**

* * *

**Título: Reglas Tácitas**

Existían ciertas reglas entre ambos.

Lo curioso es que ninguno de los dos las pronuncia en alto, porque la rutina y el calendario las transformaron en mandamientos inalterables, que ni uno ni otro está dispuesto a discutir.

Algunas eran sencillas; como por ejemplo que Dean prefiera caricias circulares con la yema de los dedos a lo ancho de la espalda, con constancia y dedicación para recordarle que ella está i ahí /i , en vez de una larga plática cuando se siente perturbado por algo. O que Andrea gustara más como preámbulo los besos suaves, esos en los que la punta de la lengua apenas y roza el paladar.

También había otras, más prácticas y asimiladas por el trabajo –aunque a estas alturas podría calificarse más bien de estilo de vida– de Dean. Entre esas estaban que luces titilantes son señal de alarma y que la sal siempre debía estar en un sitio accesible, de preferencia cerca de las puertas y ventanas. Por supuesto, está la más importante: a la menor señal de algo sobrenatural Andrea y Lucas correrán justo en dirección contraria, porque lo más importante es permanecer a salvo.

Sin embargo existía una regla tácita, de mutuo acuerdo, que englobaba a todas las demás.

Jamás –bajo ninguna circunstancia– hablar de sus sentimientos.

Por eso cada vez que Dean murmura frases incomprensibles que tienen un toque casi melancólico entre las sábanas de la cama, Andrea funde sus labios en un beso ansioso y desesperado. O cuando Andrea observa los recortes de periódicos y artículos que llevarán a Dean hasta su nueva misión, éste pega sus cuerpos con brusquedad y la acaricia con toda la intensidad que le es posible.

Ambos saben que las palabras sobran –y duelen– en esta pseudo relación que resulta ser más anormal que los casos con que Dean lidia constantemente.

-Partiré a Ohio, me encontraré con Sam en el camino. Me suena a exorcismo barato, lo más seguro es que vuelva en unos días...-

Por eso Dean jamás pronunciará 'te amo'.

-Cuídate Dean, y dale mis saludos a Sam-

Ni Andrea responderá 'yo también'.

-Por supuesto, además creo que él volverá conmigo, está extrañando tus galletas caseras, lo malacostumbras...-

-Mentiroso...-

Quizás otra de sus reglas sea mantener lo tácito allí donde está.


End file.
